lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BlackSwanSRM/Flashback Parents/Matchmaking Theory
Here's a theory I posted earlier! I thought I'd post it in blogs, so it doesn't get lost and I can find it later if needed. So guys, I have a theory. This theory is VERY hypothetical, but I think it's at least possible. I don't think Shannon is going to make this simple. What if Sophie's mom is Oralie? Consider the implications. If Sophie's mom is Oralie, WE HAVE A PROBLEM. Oralie is on the council, and can't have kids. You may say it can't be Oralie, but you never know- Honestly, she could have had her involvement it erased from her mind, or put in a cache. We don't know. Anyway, if her mom is Oralie, that wouldn't make the whole "just tell her who her biological parents are" so simple, because if she puts in Oralie's name as her mom, she's either not going to be believed or Oralie is going to be kicked off the council. And you may say that Oralie would be willing to be kicked off the Council for Sophie, but things are getting worse. It's crucial for the Black Swan to have someone in the Council on their side right now. That could cause some pretty big problems. Lets look at one. (Btw, this could actually work for anyone on the council, or anyone in a position of power they can't leave.) Let's look at ships. Take Fitz and Sophie for example. Fitz was so sure that they'd be matched, and he told Sophie not to worry about it- he likes her assuming that their match will happen. I think Fitz will get mad, really mad, and demand the black swan tell her who her biological parents are. And if they say no, well, Fitz isn't dumb- He's going to reassure Sophie and tell her it's okay, and that it doesn't matter and he still loves her enough. But Fitz has to direct his anger somewhere. So he'll probably turn it toard the council, demanding that matchmaking laws be changed, which is good. I think the whole gang will be doing that. But I think during this time, Sophie's eyes will be opened a little. She's going to see how much Fitz cares about matchmaking, and assume it's because he wants her to have a good life. But as it goes on, and Fitz is continually desperate for the laws to be changed, she may question his motives. I think that consciously, Fitz is going to be fighting for Sophie to be happy. But subconsciously, he'll be fighting for himself too, and (don't hate me) that will be a lot of his motive. Fitz has grown up as the golden boy. We've seen how much he cares about the Vacker name, which isn't neccessarily bad, and how he cares what people think and say about his family. And with all that considered, I think being part of a bad match is going to scare him more than he realizes. He's SO CERTAIN that he and Sophie will be paired, that it doesn't scare him yet- but what about when he finds out? He's still going to be loyal to Sophie, but maybe not as loyal deep down as he thins he is. Now, add in that her parent is on the council, or that telling who it is would mess up something crucial to the black swan. I think Sophie is going to upset, but understand the sacrifice she has to make, at least for now. She's only 15- she's going to live for a very long time, it doesn't matter to her right now, what's most important is fighting the Neverseen. But I don't think Fitz will see it that way, based on what we know about his character. I don't think he will understand why Sophie isn't demanding, and he'll be mad for her. And he thinks he's doing it for Sophie but deep down it's because he's scared of the shame that will follow him. (Btw, is it true that bad matches can't be nobility? is that only talentless?...can't remember) Now, at first Sophie will think it's adorable. But as time goes on and she accepts that she can't know who her parents are right now, she's going to start to wonder why Fitz can't let it go too. And then I think eventually, she'll start to see what he can't see in himself- that he doesn't want to deal with the shame. And when she see's that, she'll start to see that maybe Fitz doesn't care about her as much as he thinks he does. She's not really his number one, no matter how much he insists- he cares about her, but he doesn't put her above all. He can't just accept that they could be a bad match. Think About Jolie, and how much she loved Brant, and Juline, and how much she loves Kesler. They would walk through fire for each other. And Fitz would die for sophie, probably- But while I think he would endure shame for her, his heart wouldn't be in it. And I think Sophie will see that, and ask him about it. And VERY tearfully, they'll break up, and Fitz won't understand but Sophie will understand why she had to. But it's going to HURT her. Very badly. She's going to be angry at herself and sad and an absolute mess. And I think Keefe will be there, as a friend, helping her pick herself up. He's not going to be romantic, he's just going to be there for her. And then I think in the next book afterward, she'll start to see how much he loves and sacrifices for her, and has always been there. She'll see that Keefe is like her, and doesn't care about rules and matchmaking- that he would stick with her no matter what, and wouldn't care a thing if they were a bad match. And I think the fact that he was so patient, and always there for her, is what's going to matter the most. This is how I see the story could go. Oh and I just have to clarify- I keep hearing people say Sophie doesn't know her parents. But no- she could very easily know her parents. But each of her parents don't know who the other is. Just a hypothetical theory. -SRM Oh and also remember that in order to be matched, Sophie has to put in her matchmaking records who her Biological parents are. She has to tell the matchmakers. It wouldn't stay a secret. Category:Blog posts